percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lust for Power
The Lust of Power..a collaboration between Josh-Son Of Hyperion, Karikamiya, Dagostino and Mikmak28 Logo Heroes: Josh McLean Josh McLean found a new demigod while dating with Kari. He escorts him back safely towards the camp. It turns out that the new demigod is possessed by some kind of powerful monster by the order of Nyx, Kari's mom. And now Nyx had kidnapped this hero, will he survive? Kari Kamiya- Kari just wanted some time out from camp stuff and Family Problems,but it appears that her mom won't give her a break.Her boyfriend kidnapped and the only choice to be made is either to fight her mother and risk her life to save Josh or join Nyx and her evil gang to Overthrow Zeus and save Josh without anyone getting hurt. Will she risk her life or join Nyx willingly? Evan D'agostino Evan is new to Camp. After a long and tragic journey just to get to here, he is already faced with a new challenge, to help save Josh. Kari chooses him because of his strategy skills and fighting abilities. But using his wits, he realizes where Josh is. However, he also learns that a male involved in the quest will die. Is Josh going to die while Evan survives this quest, Or will Evan survive? Mikmak Blair Mikmak was having her vacation at the Camp Half-blood. Suddenly her short vacation was ruined and was changed by going on a quest (not exactly ruined because she's expecting some adventures). Well, her friend Josh was kidnapped by Nyx, Kari's mother and she wants to have a bargain to convince her daughter to be part of her dark plans. Mikmak helped them to rescue Josh not to die in just 7 days. Villains Ellizabeth Game Ellizabeth is the daughter of Athena. All she wanted in her life is attention and did I mention revenge? She almost have it until Kari and her gang stop him. Now that she's back together with the evil Shirato Fuuka and Nyx by her side will she be able to take revenge? Shirato Fuuka Shirato Fuuka is a daughter of Khione, who had a lust for power. She's mentioned in 'The Ransom' that she kidnapped our parents to transfer their powers to her. Now she's back and she asked her mom to whisper something to Nyx's ears to convince her to join them so she could get what she wants now she had the night goddess by her side and Elizabeth. Will she gain his powers and overthrow Olympus? James Miller James was just the kid at school who was made fun of. When he finds out that he's a demigod, he is angered that his mother, Hecate, never gave him strength or help throughout his life. However, on his way to camp, a monster possesses him. He is then used by Nyx to give the monster power. Will James come to his senses and forgive his mom, or will he join Nyx and destroy Olympus? Chapters: Prologue 1/3 - Josh Prologue 2/3 - Dagostino Prologue 3/3 - Karikamiya Chapter 1 - Josh Chapter 2 - Mikmak28 Chapter 3 - Dagostino Chapter 4 - Karikamiya Chapter 5 - Josh Chapter 6 - Mikmak28 Chapter 7 - Dagostino Chapter 8 - Karikamiya Chapter 9 - Josh Chapter 10 - Mikmak28 Chapter 11 - Dagostino Chapter 12 - Karikamiya Chapter 13 - Josh Chapter 14 - Mikmak28 Chapter 15 - Dagostino Chapter 16- Karikamiya Chapter 17- Josh Chapter 18 - Josh and Kari Chapter 19 - Mikmak28 Chapter 20 - Karikamiya Chapter 21 - Josh Chapter 22 - Mikmak28 Chapter 23 - Dagostino Chapter 24 - Josh Chapter 25 - Dagostino Chapter 26 - Josh Chapter 27 - Dagostino Chapter 28 - Mikmak28 Chapter 29 - Karikamiya Chapter 30 - Josh Chapter 31 - Dagostino Chapter 32 - Karikamiya Chapter 33 - Josh Chapter 34 - Karikamiya Chapter 35 - Mikmak28 Chapter 36 - Dagostino Chapter 37 - Josh Chapter 38 - Dagostino Chapter 39 - Karikamiya Chapter 40 - Mikmak28 Chapter 41 - Josh Chapter 42 - Mikmak28 Chapter 43 - Karikamiya Chapter 44 - Josh Category:Collaboration Category:Adventure Category:PG-Rated Story Category:The Lust for Power Category:Karikamiya Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Dagostino Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mikmak28 Category:Index Page Category:Complete